Don't Lie: The Results May Just Be Fatal
by x.ShatteredImage.x
Summary: Trinity finds herself in a situation which she feels she cannot share with the other crew members. Little does she know that they're trying to figure it out themselves...Can she get rid of the secret? Or will she evantually unleash it? CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. Unwanted

**Never Lie. The results may just be fatal.**

**Chapter One: Unwanted**

**Summary: Trinity finds herself in a situation which she feels she cannot share with the other crew members. Little does she know that they're trying to figure it out themselves...Can she get rid of the secret? Or will she evantually unleash it? Please review if you read this.**

**A/N: Thought of this little fiction. I needed to write since i haven't done in such a long time. Spelling mistakes due to i am still, without microsoft word.**

Stepping in the medbay, she felt a rush of anxiety travel through her. She also felt as if her breakfast would decide to be released from the cage in which it was kept in, and find it's way splattered onto the floor.

Her mouth was dry and was begging for a type of liquid, preferably water, to refresh it. Her gut clenched when she saw the Nurse return from some sort of observation with a tube, containing Urine.

She looked at Trinity with those saddening eyes and a stare that gave the impression that she was about to break some possible unwanted news.

''Under careful observation and examination, i have came to the conclusion that indeed, you are pregnant''

Trinity felt the blood removing itself from her face which made her skin go white, just like a ghost.

Not bearing it any longer, she swiftly turned around and was going to go to her bunk, if it wasn't for her body not being able to cope with her dreaded reacton. She collapsed at the door, just as Neo opened it.

''Trin, wake up. It's me, Neo''

She felt his touch at her shoulders and when she opened her eyes, her eye sight fell upon Neo's whom was looking at her with concern and worry for her condition.

''What happened?'' She said, rubbing her temples as to soothe them.

''You said that you were going on duty and when i returned to the bunk, you were not there. I waited for a while then decided to find out where you are. You had collapsed outside our room. I don't know why, but i was hoping that you could possibly tell me the reason''

''I can't remember...'' She spoke softly, spitting out lies every second.

''I went on duty, as i said, and must of been exhasted by the harsh training that i encountered. Over than that, i don't remember anything that could of caused the sudden collapsing. Help me up Neo''

She wanted to change subjects since she was very weary of the fact that Neo didn't know she was pregnant, with his child and Trinity told herself that it was going to stay like that until she had the baby terminated...then he wouldn't have to find out...

_TBC?...tell me by reviewing..._


	2. Fake Smile

**Never Lie. The results may just be fatal.**

**Chapter Two: Fake Smile**

**A/N: Thanks so much Uma-Thurman and Egyptian Princess of 1290 BC. You made me write this chapter! You both rawk. I hope you both enjoy this chapter.**

_''I'm not the mothering type. Never have and never will be. Nothing will make me give birth to his child. It's not that i don't love him because i do...but the prospect of having a child terrifies me'' _Trinity thought to herself while busy, keeping her eye's glued to the codes of the Matrix.

Again, she was on duty not that she felt she should be. Many things were pissing her off lately and Neo was getting concerned by it.

She screamed as she felt two arms wrap around her waist. As soon as the scream reached the owner of the hands ear drum, he un-wound his arms and as a substitute, he shoved them in his trouser pockets.

She turned around to see the identity of the person whom scared her.

''Fuck, don't do that Neo'' She spat, causing Neo to step back at least a metre.

''Sorry Trin, i didn't mean to scare you like i did'' Neo replied, careful of his words. He knew that once again, she was in mood. She was dangerous when she was like this and probably willing to snap at anytime.

''What do you want?'' She glared at him, angry that he interupted her work.

''I just thought that since Morpheus said you don't have to work, then perhaps we could...''

Neo brought the hand out of his pocket and ran it through is thick hair. His cheeks were turning redder by the second.

''Could you please simplify the objective of your visit?'' Trinity said, knowing full well what Neo's intentions were.

''Er...'' he gaze fell over a handful of papers which seemed to address the word; Termination.

Quickly changing the subject, he decided to ask what the papers were for.

''What are those?'' He asked, peering over the desk.

Trinity realized what he was asking about. She grabbed the papers and folded them up so they were now un-able to be red by Neo.

''I needed them for re-search. I was watching someone whom was planning to have a termination...'' Lies again, poured out of her.

''I can't understand why any women would ever plan to have a termination. It's unfair to the child whom they wish to terminate. Tell me Trinity, would you ever want children?''

She gulped. Sweat began pouring from her forehead and she whiped it away before Neo began to notice.

''No'' She simply stated, collected her belongings and made her way to the bunk which she shared with Neo. He followed her, like a lost puppy.

''Why not?'' He asked, closing the door behind him.

''Because...i'd much rather spend the free time i have with you'' She put on fake smile.

Hearing this news, he moved in closer to her. In some ways he was heartbroken that she didn't want children but in other ways he was happy that she still seemed to love him.

He kissed her and they felt the tang of electricity as they usually did when they kissed. It hadn't been shared in what seemed an eternity since Trinity didn't seem in a mood to express those kind of feelings that they had been expressing.

He led her onto the bed, careful not to hurt her. Once she felt her back on the matress, she broke the kiss and began to get up again.

''What are you doing?'' Neo asked, releasing his grip from around her waist.

''I can't Neo'' She said, avoiding eye contact. It was too hard to take. She knew that being pregnant, she wasn't able to sleep with him.

''Can't what?'' Neo said, undoubtably confused.

''Don't play stupid with me, i can't sleep with you''

''Why not? Have i done something to offend you in anyway?''

''Of course not. It's just...there's a few things i have to do first before jumping into bed with you'' She made her way to the door but Neo blocked the door entrance.

''Like what? You've been acting so pissy lately. Me, Morpheus and the other crew members are fed up with it. You show no appreciation for things, no graditute and most of all you keep yourself to yourself. You never open up to me any more Trin, you used to confide everything in me and you knew that you could trust me. Has that changed over a course of a few months?''

''No, but something else has'' She replied, coming to terms with what Neo had just said.

''Such as?'' He asked. He was not going to let her out until she had come clean to what was the matter with her.

''Just leave it Neo, please, let me go'' She struggled to get past him and pulled him across the room. Before she had a chance to even place her hand on the door wheel, he held her arms and shoved her onto the bed so that he was in control of her actions.

''Fucking let me go Neo! Get your fucking hands off of me!'' She protested. No use, as Neo wasn't going to let her get what she wanted...for once.

Her head was at the side and he released a hand from her arm to move her head in his direction. Then he stared into her eyes, traveling through the mist of ice and water.

''If you tell me, you're free to go'' Neo said, turning his attention to the door that Trinity was intending to reach.

She sighed and was going to give in.

''I'm pregnant Neo and i don't want to be. As soon as i can, i intend to get an abortion. I don't want this child and i don't want you'' She wanted to hurt Neo and she got that want.

He got off the bed, dazed due to her statement. He was not expecting what she had just said. As he was off of her, she jumped off the bed and made a run for it.

Tears formed in his eyes but they never got released. Instead, they stayed in his eyes ready to be released for another time Trinity would hurt him again.

_TBC_


	3. Damaged

**Never Lie. The results may just be fatal.**

**Chapter Three: Damaged**

**A/N:** Thank you Rhiannon Reeves, Colee41 and Gwen Luthael for your reviews. (GL, i hope you got my reply to your question/s. Oh and i know i said about finding out about why Trinity doesn't want her baby...that will come around in the next chapter ;-) ) Thank you again! And i hope you enjoy this chapter...i must say it won't be good since it sucks. Seriously.

She sank into her duvet, further and further until she heard a sharp knock at the door.

She listened intensivly and lifted her head up slightly.

''Trinity, it's Morpheus. Can i have a word?'' Came a voice behind the door.

Trinity would rather choke on her own vomit then have to speak to her captain at this precise moment, but nethertheless, she opened the wheel. She knew that she wouldn't get very far away from her Captain, so she decided to get the confrontation over and done with.

''Yes?'' She spoke, with a slight sharp tone.

''I heard you and Neo have an arguement, perhaps you would like to tell me anything since Neo ignored me when i asked him what was the matter'' Morpheus looked at Trinity with father-like eyes.

''Nothing, it was just a little understanding'' Trinity took her eyes off of his and leaned on the doorway.

''Good, i started to get worried there. Would you be able to take a look in the Matrix? There seems to be glitches, but we can't work out what it can be...''

''O.K, but i'd prefer it if i was on my own'' Trinity said, the sharpness gone from her tone of voice, instead her mouth seemed to turn into a smile.

''I'm sure we can arrange that''

--------

''Where is she?'' Neo demanded when he reached the man core. Dozer twizzled around in his chair and moved his gaze over to where Trinity was sat, plugged in.

''Plug me in'' Neo spoke and no questions were asked.

-------

Trinity was completing some work on a laptop, quickly and quietly in a small business centre. She had cleared the whole group of police force in less than ten minutes.

She sat there, hearing the only noise which was the pressing of the buttons on the keyboard as she typed.

Someone put their hand on her shoulder, making her jump and she brought out a gun from the holder which was fastend onto her thigh.

''One move and your dead...Neo?'' She looked up and realized it was him.

His face was emotionless, skin which was chalk white, as a ghost would be and eyes fixed onto hers. He wasn't prepared for any shit. Just the look on his face made Trinity want to get away from him as soon as possible. She stood up but he clamped his arm around her waist, much to her protests.

He pulled her across the room, similar as to what he did earlier. Instead, un-intentionally, she flung forward and slammed her stomach into the desk. She collapsed onto the floor, holding onto her stomach as she went...

''Trin? I'm so sorry...i didn't mean to, Trinity?'' He checked her pulse for signs of life and her pulse was still ticking away but she wasn't awake.

''Fuck fuck fuck!'' Neo was outraged with himself. He gently picked Trinity into his arms and carried her to the nearest exit...

_TBC_


	4. A Ripped Heart

**Never Lie. The results may just be fatal.**

**Chapter Four: Ripped Heart**

**A/N: I love your reviews! Thank you so much! You all rock! I only update because of you guys! Thanks! I hope you enjoy the chapter! It gives a clue into why Trinity doesn't want children...the whole reason will be explained next chapter. Thank you again!**

The pain was soon to be excruciating. Blood from the fall was apparant and had seeped it's way through her jumper. Neo had held a secure hand over her stomach and as he whiped his loose tears away, the blood mixed in with the tears to form a combination.

Trinity was now fully awake and could hardly bear the attention and pain which was caused by of course, the bump. She groaned as she got herself up from the chair and allowed herself to walk. But she was unable to do so and Neo had to support her.

He asked her questions, the usual when someone is in pain; Are you O.K, It will be alright i promise, I'm so sorry, I'm here and i won't leave your side.

She ignored the questions that he had asked and only allowed Neo to support her because she was in fear of her baby's condition. She was thinking of her past...

_The sun shone it's lazy rays along the concrete of the pathway. Holding hands, nothing could prevent them having fun. Miranda was only five, Carrie was seventeen. They were sisters and best friends, nothing could tear them apart...nothing. They lived for life and life it's self. Until the day which evantually teared them apart..._

_Strolling down the street, they approached a man whom seemed rather unclean and doesn't care about their apperance. He asked for spare change and none of the girls had any. Temper arose as he walked towards Carrie, closer and closer until there was no space between them. Carrie could not turn back as the wall was behind her. She pushed him, an attempt to get him away, but that made him snarl. He grabbed hold of her shouders and slammed her head on the brick wall, causing her to slowly crumble to the floor, vision going blurry but she could still hear what was going around her. _

_Muffled screams and a gun shot. Then her eye lids fell over her eye balls and she fell out of consciousness._

_**R.I.P**_

_**1983 - 1988**_

_**Miranda Taylor**_

_**Beloved daughter, sister and grandaughter. **_

_**Forever in our hearfs.**_

_**You will be missed.**_

_Though a teenager of no emotion, Carrie blinked away the fallen tears as they escaped from thier home. She was devastated, her little sister whom was only five had been brutally murdered. She ran from the gravestone...and ran...and ran...and ran..._

She han't realized when she was placed upon the bed which was located in the medbay, until the cold surface of the padding was applied on her back. She shivered as the goosebumps arose.

Neo still had his hand clamped on her stomach. It wasn't preventing any further damage, nor comforting her in anyway so she decided to slap his hands away.

''Neo, please. Leave me. You've done enough damage already'' Trinity made no effort to produce eye contact or forgive Neo in anyway. He felt his heart was ripping, the four gateways being removed from the pump. Then the heart gives one last beat...

''Trinity, we need to examine you please. Neo? Are you going to stay?'' The nurse was asking Neo but Trinity answered for him.

''No, he's not. He was just leaving''

Neo rised from his seat and bent over the bed.

''I'll still love you. No matter what'' He kissed her forehead, willing to take her on the lips but her face stood still, plain, emotionless like nothing was there.

----------

Around half an hour later, Trinity recieved some news. The nurse had told Trinity and was on the way to tell Neo...

_TBC_


	5. Deep Depression May Bring On

**Never Lie. The results may just be fatal.**

**Chapter Five: Deep Depression May Bring On Un-expected Suicide**

**A/N: You lot (my reviewers) have been so damn great! You're reviews seriously keep me going and i can't thank you enough for wasting your time to read this fanfiction! THANK YOU!**

She slowly made her way towards his room, couting the steps as she went for a time consumer.

She reached the door but stood outside.

_Shouldn't Trinity be the one to tell Neo? Why do i always get into this sort of situations? Times like these i really want to quit my job... _The fourty something Nurse thought. She delicately rubbed her hand over her tough skin, just an excuse to waste some precious time.

Gingerly, she knocked on the door and anxiously waited for a response. The response came quickly and as expected. Neo roughly opened the door to reveal a less than happy face.

''What?'' He spoke, his voice demanding and slick.

''I have news on Trinity'' The Nurse spoke, picking at her nails as a sign of nervousness.

Suddenly, the concern loomed over Neo and he gestured the Nurse to enter his bunk.

''What is it? Is Trinity okay? Is the baby okay?'' This time, he spoke with silk hanging by a thread in his tone of voice. The Nurse noticed the sudden change and clasped her hands together and looked at her un-tied shoe laces.

''Trinity's doing alright. She will need plenty of time to recover. As for the baby, we're not so sure. There's a reason to believe that the baby may suffer from an abnormality when it is born. There are two choices. To go ahead with the abortion which, according to Trinity was her orginal plan, or to go ahead with the pregnancy. Which would you prefer?'' She looked at him, her eyes full of sadness but then she's just doing her job...

''If the baby was to be born, would there be a risk to Trinity's health?''

''Yes. I'm postive of that and sorry, too''

He got up from his seat and made his way to the medbay, the Nurse rushing to get to him.

''She's asleep! You can't visit her now! Let her get some rest'' The Nurse was beginning to get impatient with her patients lover.

''Don't tell _me _what to do'' Neo snapped and the Nurse stopped half way.

Within a minute, he was at Trinity's bed side watching her sleep. He was watching her chest rise and fall, a great indiction that her heart was still infact beating and that she was very much alive.

The arguements they had shared were long forgotton, according to Neo. If only he could escape into her dreams...

_A tall teenager with long black hair stood at the grave which was marked ''Miaranda Taylor'' _

_Blood was seeping from her wrists and her tears she wept which were emersing with the blood as she whiped her tears away, not wanting to cry as she was not an emotional person. _

_Depression had followed soon after her sisters death and she had no where to go, no where to live. Her parents had deserted her. They blamed her for Miranda's death and that she should of been the one who was killed, since Miranda was always the popular one, the favourite. _

_She fell onto her knees as she she felt herself slowly sink into shock. The blood pouring out, half a pint per minute. Her skin colour had faded and made her skin a ghostly white. When she woke up she thought she was in heaven. Instead, she was a mile down the road in the nearest and grittyist hospital..._

While Neo had been talking to Trinity, even though she was still asleep, the Nurse approached him with a sinful look. She certainly wasn't going to believe in the prophecy now that Neo had been so damn rude towards her. She wasn't going to take any chances.

''What's the answer Neo? I'm a very busy woman and i want an answer now...''

She tapped her biro on the clip board, waiting for an answer from Neo.

_TBC_


	6. Incapable

**Don't Lie: The Results May Just Be Fatal**

**Chapter Six: Incapable**

**A/U: Thank you my lovely reviewers!**

Neo gulped down a load full of spit to release pressure from his mixed up mind. His hands were shaking violently and he felt his blood boil.

The tension was becoming harder and harder to deal with. He opened his mouth and it slipped out;

''Abortion'' The word automatically came out of his mouth. He didn't regret it though, since it was the choice that he was going to have to make. He loved Trinity too much for her to die. But then their child was involved and it seemed a different matter. Nevertheless, he continued with his sentence.

''Are you going to go through with the abortion, without asking her opinion?'' Neo asked the bitchy Nurse.

''Yes, it seems the appropiate decision to''

He knew that, deep down, Trinity wanted this baby as much as he did. Her bump was growing, so imagine her shock when she would wake up and realize the bump had decreased.(A/U Similar to Kill Bill...) The thoughts circuled around his head so much that he didn't notice her bed being taken away.

''What are you doing?'' Neo asked, getting off from his seat, leaving the wedge visable where his bum was placed.

''What does it look like?'' The Nurse snapped back and attempted to push Neo away, failing miserably.

He grabbed hold of the bed and placed his hand over her stomach, rather roughly. Trinity sensed the touch and slowly awoke to all the commotion above her.

''What's going on?'' Trinity spoke, sleep in her voice. She looked down where Neo had placed his hand so protectivley.

''Neo? What are you doing?'' Trinity said, rather roughly.

''The Nurse is taking you into theatre, for an abortion''

_From then, Carrie swore that she would never have children and that it would break her heart to do so. The constant memories of her beloved little sister would be too heartbreaking, even if it was her own child and with the partner whom she loved._

Neo didn't wait for an answer, it was clear what Trinity was going to say back.

''Trinity, there is a chance that when the baby is born, it may suffer from an abnormality. There is another chance that you may be effected by the birth''...

_TBC_


	7. Wake Up And Face The World

**Don't Lie: The Results May Just Be Fatal**

**Chapter Seven: Wake Up And Face The World**

**A/U: Sorry i've taken so long to update. I have a new fic up ''Blood Across The Red Carpet'' please check it out!**

**Thank you to:**

**Gwen Luthael: **That was a good idea about the Nurse in disguise! Hadn't thought of that. Thank you for all your reviews and staying with this fic!

**Uma-Thurman:** Thank you for your really nice reviews! I also really like the Kill Bill movies and Uma Thurman is a really good actress. ;-)

**Rhiannon Reeves:** I'm glad you like this fiction! Thank you for your reviews!

**DesertFlowerSimion:** Thank you for your reviews! I'm also glad that you like this fic.

**Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc:** Aww, thank you for keeping with this story even though you haven't seen the films! It's very thoughtful of you.

And...**Colee41** thank you for your review :-)

**P.S:** Very short chapter because i needed this to be in here, i promise the next one will be longer!

''I don't care'' Trinity butted in. Neo thought he wasnt' hearing correctly.

''What do you mean?'' Neo questioned, his voice as soft as cotton wool.

''I want this baby. Even if it could cause me damage. I've had a change of heart Neo and i don't want to give this baby up''

Trinity's words were meaningful. It took her a while to produce such words but evantually they were released from her mouth and into the open where they could be shared and considered.

''You mean it?'' Neo looked at her with stone glass eyes, her reflection boucing off of them.

''Yes'' She spoke and reached her arms out for Neo.

The Nurse slapped her hands away and proceeded to take her into the operation theatre. Before doing so, she placed a wet cloth around Trinity's mouth. Within a few seconds, Trinity was, yet again, dead to the world.

''What the fuck do you think you're doing?'' Neo asked as the Nurse prepared Trinity for the operation.

''She needs an abortion as soon as possible'' The Nurse spat, causing multiple droplets of spit to make their way onto Neo's shirt.

''You said to make a decision. I have, so has Trinity''

''Yes, but you're forgetting the simplest detail'' The Nurse replied, turning her head in the opposite direction.

''Such as?'' Neo replied, running after Nurse as she walked away.

Suddenly, the Nurse broke into fits of tears and scuttled her way out of the core...

_TBC..._


	8. Don't Leave Me

**Don't Lie: The Results May Just Be Fatal**

**Chapter Eight: Don't leave me**

**A/N: Ahh, i've taken long again and it's a short chapter. Also; the nurse bit will come next chapter. I needed to slip this bit in somewhere. Thank you reviewers 3**

Neo moved over towards Trinity and placed an arm underneath her back. He carefully picked her up and made his way to their bunk. She wasn't a great weight, even being five months pregnant. He stepped into their bunk and placed her upon the bed with ease, careful not to hurt her.

He sat on a chair next to the bed she was laid on, and began to count her breathing and count down the seconds until she would wake up...

_Three hours later..._

Neo awoke from his restless sleep as he heard some stiring coming from the bed. He opened his eyes and saw that Trinity was awake and attempting to remove herself from the bed. He could tell that she was still hurt from the fall that she had encounterd only a day earlier. She didn't bother to look at Neo who had concern written all over himself. She finally got herself off the bed and walked out the door, practically limping out of the doorway. Neo knew that if he followed her, she'd only brush him away like crumbs from a lap. He sat there, half expecting her to return. She didn't.

He sighed as he allowed himself to get some more shut eye for the rest of his time off. It was only half an hour when his sleep was interupted by Trinity. She seemed to be collecting some clothes and some nesseries for what ever she was planning to do. He opened one eye and began to ask her what her intentions were.

''What are you doing?'' He asked.

''What does it look like?'' She snapped back, keeping her attention on packing her stuff.

''You're packing...but why?'' Neo asked, sitting up.

''I'm moving out, i don't know for how long but for a period of time. And the reason to your question is that i need time alone, to think. I don't know how i'll go through with this situation and the truth is, i've never been more scared in my life. Apart from one incident which occured many years ago...''

''Which was?''

''Doesn't matter. Just leave it Neo, i'll say goodbye now. I'm going to do some shifts after i've moved this load''

''But you can't, not in your condition. You only just got out from the hospital yesterday!''

''I'm known for my quick recovery'' Trinity replied, hauling herself up.

''But i don't think you are 100 percent recovered'' Neo spoke, making his way over to Trinity and helping her up. She rejected his help.

''For fucks sake Trinity! I try to help and you don't allow me to! I am really sorry for what i've done, please Trin, don't leave me...''

''I have to Neo. I can't cope with you around me. If you don't want me or the baby to me damaged even further, then don't allow yourself to cause any more and to not do that, you can leave us alone.''

Neo gulped and took a step back, never had he heard Trinity speak such words to him.

''Talk to you soon Neo'' Trinity kissed him on the cheek before making her way out. He didn't even flinch, he just stood there, dazed and perhaps out of his mind.

_TBC..._


	9. Shedding Some Light

**Never Lie. The results may just be fatal.**

**Chapter Nine: Shedding Some Light**

''Wait!'' Neo bellowed, before Trinity had the chance to escape any further more questions.

''What now?'' Trinity replied, seeing the expression upon Neo's face. She knew that, inside her heart, she really wanted to spend another night with Neo.

''Just let me love you'' Neo spoke, before making his way to Trinity. This time, she didn't refuse the embrace and happily took it. Emotions were displayed so vividly upon Trinity. They changed so abruptly that Neo never knew what to say in fear of hurting the woman he loved.

Trinity's large stomach bumped into Neo which suprised him. He stepped back as to allow space for her.

''I am letting you love me, i just _needed _time to adjust to the chances that i was, and still am experiencing.

''I understand'' Neo replied. He bent down and placed a hand on her swollen stomach.

''How is she?'' Neo asked, grinning. He knew that bringing up the sex of the baby would bring up an intresting coversation.

''Fine. Er...and how exactly doo you know that the baby is, infact, a girl?'' Trinity questioned yet again, raising one eyebrow.

''I just know. Can you imagine our child? Beautiful, intelligent, talented...pretty much identical to you...''

Trinity blushed at the compliments Neo was displaying. She doubted she cpuld love Neo anymore that she did already.

''You've had an exhausting day. Perhaps i could suggest we go back to _our _bunk and discuss matters and issues that have rose there?''

''I agree with your suggestion and i think that's a brilliant idea to pursue'' Trinity replied, smiling after weeks of not being able to, just talking to Neo would provide her with one.

The entered their bunk with ease and Neo helped Trinity to lie on the bed. She followed his instructions and gestured for him to lie next to her which he did. Her back was right up against his front and Trinity always thought this position was comfy and cosy. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his embrace.

Alas, Neo could finally spend some time with Trinity and actually get her to allow it.

He breathed in the familar scent that Trinity had always carried. It remembered him so much of his past, the treats that his mum cooked.

_''Tom, will you please pass me the honey pot?'' His mum smiled as her son followed her order and he placed it in his mothers hand._

_She bent down and placed her hands on Tom's shoulders. _

_''Promise me Tom, that what ever happends to me, you'll escape this hell hole and swear revenge upon your father. I'll always love you. You're such a sweet child. I'm so lucky to have you'' She got up and ran her finger along the bruise which was on her left arm. Tears sprang down from her eyes and she blinked them away. She didn't want Thomas to see her like this, he was only seven years old for god's sake. The sun shined through the window, which brightend up the tense atmousphere. Soon after, the light had dashed and grey clouds had replaced the sun for the meanwhile_

_They laughed as Tom's mum put on the radio and sung purposly out of tone to brighten Tom's mood. Someone had come through the door. It was his abusive father..._

''Neo! I think my waters have broken!'' Trinity screamed. Sure enough, there was water which had been soaked into the bed sheets. Neo was alarmed and set about getting help...

_TBC_


	10. The Arrival Awaits

**Never Lie. The results may just be fatal.**

**Chapter Ten: The Arrival Awaits**

_Hold your head up high  
You're never wrong  
Somewhere in the right you belong  
You would rather fight than walk away..._

Concern written all over his face, Neo asscorted Trinity to the medbay with his hand wrapped around her waist, helping her to keep her balance.

Sweat was pouring over Trinity's face when she arrived and she attempted to wipe it away whilst sitting down on the bed. Colour that had never been seen in her cheeks before had been produced due to the pushing that she was encountering. She was now counting and breathing at a rythmatic pattern while Neo stood there, feeling like a spare part.

''Someone help me PLEASE!'' Trinity shouted, causing Neo to jump, he was unaware that Trinity had sat herself down.

He walked closer to her and held her hand, a last resort to calm her nerves. She refused his offer of help. Instead, she chose to grit her teeth and rip her fingernails into the padding of the bed to reveal the contents. Little did she know that the mark she just produced would be a memory of her son or daughter's child birth.

''Come on Trin, you're gonna have to push that baby out of you''

''I...realized...this...a...LONG TIME AGO NEO!'' After her little frustration period, Dozer showed up. Right on cue.

''Okay, so who's the pregnant one here?'' The couple both shot him an angry glare.

After a moment of silence (exception for Trinity's screams of course) Dozer got Trinity to change into a night dress...with a few oil stains at the rim. It was the best that they could find and didn't have much time until the new arrival would arrive.

The sweat had made her hair stick to her forehead but Neo was there, pushing it back, hand squeezing on to hers. She couldn't of had a better birth-mate, even though at the time she didn't show her gratidude.

x

A long and dreaded tweleve hours had passed and there was still no sign of the baby. Trinity was beyond exhasustion and had fallen into a restless sleep, tossing and turning...even speaking in her sleep. Then, alas, her eyes snapped open and she felt another contraction soar right through her.

Neo, still beside Trinity, was half asleep but was soon awake when he heard Trinity's screams. He hated her in so much pain. What made it so much worse was this time around, there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

''Just think about the bundle of joy your giving life to...'' Neo tried the best he could to comfort her.

''I'm trying Neo...i'm trying'' Trinity spoke, exhaustion apparant in her tone of voice.

''Come on Trinity! Pretend your stressing at Neo...or something!'' Tank spoke.

One last push was needed for Trinity. Then, her daughter was released, free of plugs, free to do what she wanted. But it wasn't over yet...

She gave the baby to Neo with all the might she could gather. She then felt, yet _another _contraction rip through her.

Thinking it was the after birth, Dozer didn't pay much attention to it while he went to collect some scissors. He didn't realize that it was their daughters twin.

''Er...Dozer, i think we need your assistance...there seems to be another one on the way'' Neo spoke, eyes rolling as to which way to look.

And sure there was. Within an hour of each other, Trinity had given birth to two daughters. It came to them as a total shock, knowing that it would be as twice as difficult to control and look after two children...let alone one.

''What's gonna be their names Trin?''

''Hmm?'' Trinity was already half asleep.

''I love Torné and Tiara. Pretty names...it means all my favourite girls have names beginning with T''

''Yeah...i like that'' She yawned.

Once Trinity was asleep and Neo was looking after the newborns, Tank took a look to catch up on the now foursome.

''I would of never of thought that the callous Trinity as she has known to be, would actually become a mother...especially to two children''

''Be careful what you say Tank...she's still awake you know''

But Neo was wrong, Trinity was fast asleep, dreaming of how her world will change...

------------------------

**A/N:** Shock to the twins arrival will come next chapter if i decide to produce it.

Okay, i took a while to do this . (Censored) and i'm really not happy with it. I think most of the Characers are OOC which is dissapointing for perhaps those who read this. I apologize. I may end this fiction shortly. Thank you all for your support.


End file.
